Nick Cutler
Nick Cutler was a vampire. History He was a solicitor in his human life as well as his vampire life. In the flashback to 1950, we see that Cutler had a human wife that he tried to stay with after he was recruited. Hal tried to prove this was a stupid idea by giving Cutler blood and later revealing it was his wife's, who he had killed. Cutler later parodied this by doing the same thing to Alex, a human Hal was dating. He was part of Griffen's group in Britain but he argued with everything the Old One did. It is implied that he was recruited by someone powerful (we later find out it is Hal) by Griffen, though he makes it clear he doesn't care who recruited Cutler. Series 4 He fled the building when George started his rampage, though later returned when the danger had passed. He is shown as being more modern than other vampires, not conforming to the stereotypical 'fists-and-fangs' approach of the others. He owns a mobile phone and even understands Twitter. He seems to prefer to work alone, and concocts his plans in secret. He also appears to be an opportunist - trying to impress whoever is in charge at any given moment. In Episode 2 of Series 4, he tried to establish what would happen if supernatural beings were revealed to the public, by setting up a 'focus group' of random people from the street. He showed them a film he had taken of George and Tom transforming, but his attempts to find out the humans' reactions failed when some of the other surviving vampires ate his focus group. In Episode 4 of series 4, he got Tom out of jail after he was arrested assulting somebody (although it was a vampire) Cutler falsely proved that Tom was just drunk and beating up an "imaginary" person by providing CCTV footage to the police, as a vampire's image can not be caught on camera. He then told Tom that he would help him out if he ever needed help and said that he would hope he would learn that not all vampires are evil. He was then revealed to be the vampire threating the coroner who covered up the Box Tunnel 20, however when she begged to see her children again he ripped her throat out to stop her from talking. His 'human persona' is duty solicitor. He uses this status to get Tom released from custody after he beat up a vampire. The policemen at the station also recognised him, implying he had done this before. Whether he was part of this profession before he was recruited or not is unclear until the flashbacks through episode 7, as vampires often take on jobs that can help get their kind out of trouble (police, coroner etc). However, a certificate shown in Episode 6 states that he became a solicitor in 1947, so we know he is at least 80 years old, and we learn in the flashbacks that Hal recruited him in a prison cell in the year 1950. In the series finale, he learned that the Old Ones wanted Eve to live, as her death would cause their downfall. When they reject him, he betrays them, and attempts to kill Eve anyway. In trying to cross the threshhold without being invited inside, he burns and scars, becoming hideously deformed. However, he nearly succeeds, but Annie stakes him at the last second, killing him. Category:Vampires Category:BBC Characters